


Romance asgardienne

by Swiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Asgardian Tony Stark, Drama, Falling In Love, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Autrefois, Loki était amoureux. Hélas, son amant mourut et Loki changea. Quel étrange coïncidence que Stark lui ressemble à ce point. Se pourrait-il que son amant ait joué la comédie ? Malheureusement, Tony Stark est le seul qui ne semble pas au courant de ce petit fait.





	1. L'amant d'Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur, néanmoins, cette histoire particulière m'appartient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours se référer à ce chapitre pour les avertissements

**L'amant d'Asgard - Quelques siècles plus tôt**

Sur Asgard, il n'était pas rare de voir le prince Loki faire des tours aux autres. C'était dans son tempérament. Etant un des seuls utilisateurs de magies mâle d'Asgard, il était très souvent railler ou traiter de tricheur à cause de ce petit fait. Il était, après tout, indigne pour un mâle et un prince de surcroît de faire de sa passion un hobby réservé aux femmes.

En grandissant, le prince était devenu moins farceur avec l'arrivée des premières responsabilités lié à son statut. Régulièrement, il se devait d'accompagner son frère, Thor, ainsi que son groupe d'ami dans divers royaumes afin de se battre contre des rébellions. Il dû assister à des réunions diplomatiques envers divers ambassadeurs. Bientôt, les allées-retours entre les mondes devinrent de plus en plus fréquents alors que ceux pour la bibliothèques et plus particulièrement, les rayonnages des grimoires, devinrent moins fréquents.

Cependant, les farces ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant... Pas plus que les railleries au statut de magicien du dieu de la malice et du mensonge. En fait, il acquit une réputation peu avantageuse après une certaine histoire impliquant les cheveux autrefois blond de Sif.

Cependant, il y avait une personne, un asgardien, qui n'avait jamais dénigrer le prince. En fait, il avait même été admiratif devant le prince. Loki n'avait pas été impressionné par le jeune homme dans un premier temps. Il était ennuyé. Il aimait jouer des tours à Loki en l'imitant ou en se cachant pour bondir sur lui dans le but de le surprendre ou de l'effrayer sans la moindre raison. L'asgardien prenait même un malin plaisir à tourmenter Loki en l'entrainant dans des discussions techniques en contestant chacun de ces points avec un humour bien à lui. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il donnait des surnoms horribles à Loki comme s'il était des amis.

Oh bien sûr! Le prince avait bien tenté de se débarrasser du parasite à plusieurs reprises. Mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait ou où il se cachait, l'asgardien parvenait toujours à le retrouver comme s'il avait un sixième sens. Il avait même oser dire au prince que c'était parce que Loki était une reine de drama et qu'il était facile pour lui de se glisser dans la peau et les pensées de n'importe qui pour les imiter.

Mais avec les siècles qui passaient, Loki se rendit compte que ce besoin de se débarrasser au plus vite de ce parasite avait changé. L'évènement qui l'amena à ce revirement fut lors de la capture de son fils Fenrir. Ce jour-là, ce fut le seul des autres Asgardien à l'exception de Loki qui choisit de voir Fenrir, le loup géant, comme une créature avec de l'intelligence et doté de volonté. Il sacrifia même sa main droite, sa propre dextre, pour aider à la capture de Fenrir. Alors que tous les Asgardiens se moquèrent de son fils se démenant dans les cordes magiques, l'asgardien souriait de la perte de sa main droite comme si de rien n'était et avait continué à caresser Fenrir comme si ce n'était pas son fils qui l'avait privé de manière définitive de sa main. Il intervint même lors du procès d'Odin et le père de toute chose choisit de le nommer geolier alors que tous les autres asgardiens et asgardiennes se moquaient de lui en le surnommant le "dieu manchot". Et après toute ces épreuves, le dieu souriait et continuait ces blagues de mauvais goût comme si on n'était pas occupé à se moquer de lui.

Ce fut de ce sourire et de cette désinvolture qui fit tombé Loki amoureux de Týr.

Ce fut aussi ce même sourire qui provoquera une tragédie sans nom quelques siècles plus tard.

* * *

**L'amant d'Asgard - trois siècles plus tard**

-Týr! Cria Loki par dessus les cris de victoire des Asgardiens.

* * *

_Flash-back [début]_

* * *

 

_Loki avait vu bien trop tard ce que son amant avait tenté de faire. La bataille entre les Ases et les Vanes rebelles avait prise une salle tournure lorsque les Vanes avaient reçu des renforts inattendus. Thor, dans son infini arrogance, n'avait pas voulu sonner la retraite malgré les nombreuses pertes et l'insistance de Týr et Loki. Ils avaient donc tous continuer la bataille à cause de l'insouciance de son frère._

_Týr avait voulu que Thor face un pacte avec les Vanes en leur accordant quelques terres plus fertiles. Thor, dans son arrogance, avait traité Týr de lâche alors que son courage n'était plus à faire et s'était ensuite moqué du dieu manchot en lui disant que ces seules actions n'étaient que de vaines paroles quand il savait parfaitement que le dieu ne pouvait pas se battre correctement avec sa main gauche malgré les siècles d'entrainements._

_Týr ne pouvait, en effet, pas se battre sur le champs de bataille et se contentait donc de son rôle de stratège. Et lorsqu'un général se moquait de son stratège comment gagner une bataille? Loki avait prévu de tromper le camp adverse en usant de sa magie pour les faire croire bien plus nombreux qu'il n'était en réalité... Mais Thor l'avait devancer en choisissant de lancer une autre offensive avant qu'il ne puise se charger avec suffisamment d'énergie pour alimenter le sort._

_Il était donc en train de perdre... Une défaite écrasante... La majorité des jeunes guerriers d'Asgard se bâtèrent avec moins d'ardeur, que ce soit par un manque de volonté inconsciente ou à cause d'une fatigue grandissante qui ne semblait pas affecter les guerriers plus âgés, Loki ne le sut jamais. Mais l'issue de la bataille fut toute tracée à partir de ce point... Puis Týr était, à leur surprise à tous, monté sur le champs de bataille._

_Il tenait une épée dans la main gauche et avait commencé à repousser l'ennemi de manière stratégique et puis, il avait prit la parole:_

_-Alors? C'est ça la fameuse fierté d'Asgard? Regarder moi, je suis un dieu manchot... Un dieu incapable qui ne sert strictement à rien sur un champ de bataille. Et je suis en train d'être plus utile que vous sur ce fichu terrain. En ce moment, vous savez ce que voit les Vanes en vous regardant? Ils voient des guerriers faibles qui ne font que courir tête baisser dans la bataille. Hé bien, vous savez quoi? Ils ont raison. Mais il y a une chose que les Vanes ont oublié en venant nous défier. C'est que parfois, il faut savoir courir avant de savoir marcher. Alors... Guerrier, lesquels d'entre vous veulent courir avec moi pour leur montrer que nous sommes la fierté d'Asgard? Lesquels d'entre vous veulent prouver qu'ils sont mieux que moi, un dieu manchot? En bref, qui veut remettre les Vanes à leur place et courir après leur sang?_

_Il avait brandit son épée de sa main gauche et les guerriers furent requinqué comme si une énergie nouvelle avait habité leur corps. Loki n'avait jamais vu ça. Thor n'avait jamais vu ça. Le champs de bataille fut bientôt en la faveur des Asgardiens avec Týr au commande d'une partie des troupes et Thor de l'autre. Bientôt, les Vanes rebelles tentèrent une retraite mais elle fut bloquée. Le plus gros des troupes des rebelles de Vanaheim se rendit alors qu'un petit groupe continuait à se battre mais sur la défensive cette fois._

_Loki, Thor et Týr ainsi que tous les autres Asgardiens se battirent comme des démons contre le petit groupe acculé. Une heure plus tard, le groupe ennemi qui se battait fini même par baisser les bras, effrayer par le trio mortel qu'il formait._

* * *

 

_Flash-back [Fin]_

* * *

Ce fut alors que Thor et les guerriers d'Asgard se félicitèrent de leur victoire alors que les Vanes maintenant prisonniers furent emporté par les renforts Asgardien que la tragédie arriva. Un instant, Týr discutait avec Loki avec son sourire habituel et son humour douteux et l'instant d'après, Loki avait été repoussé violemment contre un arbre par la main gauche de son amant qui venait de lâcher son épée.

-Týr? Lui demanda Loki, un peu choqué que son amant le maintienne contre un arbre avec tout son corps.

Ce moment aurait pu être l'un des meilleurs moments du couple si ce mouvement n'avait pas été fait pour une toute autre raison que celle que Loki avait pensé initialement. A la place, le dieu de la malice remarqua le sang qui commençait à couler de sous son armure et Loki entendit entendit au loin des cris venant d'autres Ases alors qu'il entendait quelque chose à propos d'un ou deux Vanes qui était resté embusqué sur le terrain.

-Týr. Dit Loki plus fermement en le repoussant légèrement. Týr résista un petit peu comme s'il refusait de lâche Loki avant de finalement se laisser faire.

Pendant un instant, Loki vit son sourire. Puis, il vit la flèche qui transperçait sa poitrine. Leur regard, l'un vert qui semblait brillé comme des émeraudes et l'autre regard d'un brun sombre remplis d'ingéniosité et d'amour.

-Elle est empoisonnée. C'est drôle vu le nombre de fois que tu as juré que tu ne voudrais pas boire un verre avec moi de peur que je t'empoisonne. Fut tout ce que déclara Týr.

Loki voulut faire appel à sa magie mais il était trop faible et sa magie semblait vouloir se concentrer sur ces propres blessures plutôt que celle de son amant malgré ces meilleurs efforts.

-Non... Dit Loki en sentant les dernières forces de son amant l'abandonnées peu à peu dans les propres bras de Loki.

Týr avait du mal à garder ces yeux bruns ouvert alors qu'il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Loki pensait à toutes ces fois où il avait tenté de se débarrasser de lui dans les premiers jours alors qu'il le considérait encore comme un parasite indésirable. Le dieu à la langue d'argent repensa ensuite à toute ces fois où Týr l'avait admiré en train de faire de la magie. Il revoyait derrière ces yeux bruns toutes ces fois où il avait réussi à le surprendre bien malgré lui. Il se souvint de toutes ces fois où il s'était camouflé pour mieux l'attraper au détour d'un couloir ou avait imité son propre frère pour tenter de faire rire Loki. Et ce sourire... Mon dieu... Ce sourire alors qu'il était avec Loki seul dans sa chambre.

-Je refuse que tu meurs! Finit par crier Loki en secouant violemment l'autre Ase dans un accès de panique.

Il ne voulait pas perdre tous cela. Týr ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit...

-C'est drôle... Moi aussi... Lui répondit Týr encore vaguement conscient alors que ces paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde.

Loki appela les secours en vain. Týr, quand à lui, essayait de rester vainement conscient mais bientôt il vit flou en son corps commença à se sentir léger. Un peu comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait jamais.

-Hé... La diva. Déclara Týr.

Aussitôt, Loki se tourna à nouveau vers son amant avec son regard vert désespéré.

-Dis-moi que tu me hais. S'il te plait. Demanda Týr avec un sourire triste.

C'était un vieil jeu entre eux qui durait depuis des siècles. Loki ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il était trop fier ou trop peur de s'attacher avec quelqu'un. Alors à la place, Týr disait à tous ceux qui voulait l'entendre qu'il le haïssait de tous son cœur. Une manière détourné de ce dire "Je t'aime" entre eux. Týr attendait un instant mais la mort le prit avant qu'il ne puisse entendre ou voir si les lèvres de son amant prononçaient ces quelques mots qu'il avait espéré pendant des siècles. Et ainsi Týr s'éteignit sans jamais savoir.

-Týr! Cria Loki par dessus les cris de victoire des Asgardiens alors que les Ases venaient de repousser le dernier traitre caché.

Le sourire de plusieurs Ases, y compris Thor, se perdit en voyant Loki pleurer en serrant le corps mort de son amant contre lui sans vouloir le lâcher. Et pour la première fois en 500 ans, Thor vit son petit frère pleurer à chaude larme alors que celui-ci ne cessait de murmurer au cadavre:

"-Je t'aime... Réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie, je t'aime."


	2. La folie comme la mort, c'est relatif

**POV THOR ODINSON**

-Il est plutôt attachant finalement. Déclara Bruce Banner avec un brin d'humour.

Le genre d'humour que Thor ne pouvait pas vraiment apprécier en ce moment. La situation le préoccupait trop. Tout d'abord, il croyait son frère disparu après l'avoir pleurer suite à sa chute du Bifrost. Ensuite, son père apprend par l'un de ces corbeaux que le sorcier est en vie et envoi Thor le chercher. Quand à la situation actuelle, son frère était actuellement dans le fond d'une cellule à manigancer quelque chose.

-Loki va faire trainer les choses. Alors ? Thor qu'est ce qu'il prépare? Lui demanda Steve Rodgers alias Captain America.

L'Asgardien aurait voulu répondre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su à quoi pensait son jeune frère. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait dit qu'il savait son frère par cœur. Néanmoins, les événements entourant sa propre mortalité et la chute de Loki du Bifrost était un exemple clair de sa bêtise à ce sujet. En fait, quand il y repensait, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ou même compris son frère. En fait, une seule personne aurait pu savoir ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête de son petit-frère. Mais cette personne était morte... Et un morceau de Loki s'en était allé avec lui.

-Il a une armée. Commença le dieu du tonnerre en essayant d'ignorer cette mémoire. On les appelle les chitauris. Ils ne viennent ni d'Asgard ni d'aucun monde connu. Il veut les soulever contre votre peuple. Ils lui offriront la terre. En échange, je suppose, du Tesseract… Conclut-il logiquement.

-Une armée ? Venu de l'espace ? Déclara le captain surpris.

-Il a donc besoin d'autre portail. C'est pour ça qu'il lui faut Eric Selvig. Dit Bruce

Le nom d'Eric Selvig n'était pas inconnu pour Thor. Cependant, il ne savait pas que Loki l'avait étudié à ce point durant sa phase "mortelle". Brusquement, il fut inquiet pour Jane et les autres. Si Loki décidait d'intégrer les "compagnons" midgardiens de Thor dans ces plans, cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la profondeur du mépris de son frère envers lui?

-Selvig ? Choisit-il de demander en espérant avoir mal compris la première fois.

-Oui, c'est un astrophysicien. Déclara Bruce en l'observant curieusement de derrière ces lunettes.

-Et un ami. Dit Thor en espérant sincèrement que son frère ne lui allait pas fait du mal pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

C'était un vœux pieux malheureusement. Connaissant son frère, il pouvait l'avoir torturer physiquement pour le forcer à l'aider. Tout comme il pouvait avoir menacé ces assistants, sa carrière et surtout Janes Foster... Il allait falloir la mettre en sécurité si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Il ne pouvait pas combattre une guerre supérieur qui semblait approcher s'il devait mener une bataille pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Néanmoins, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait bien pu faire Loki pour qu'il accepte. Eric était un homme bien qui ne se serait certainement pas associé à un plan de domination mondiale. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il...

-Loki l'a apparemment envoûté. En même temps qu'un des nôtres. Répondit Natasha Romanoff en voyant son désarroi mental dans sa posture.

-Pourquoi Loki s'est-il laissé capturer ? Ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouvera une armée. Demanda Rodgers.

Thor faillit répliquer que ce n'était pas son objectif, quand il fut coupé par le docteur Banner:

-On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête… C'est un malade mental ce type.

Le dieu du tonnerre ne pouvait accepter que de tel propos soient colportés sur son frère alors que ces midgardiens ne savaient rien de l'histoire de celui-ci.

-Modérer vos propos. Loki a perdu la raison mais il vient d'Asgard… Et c'est mon frère. Leur rappela-t-il en insistant bien sur ces derniers mots.

-Il a tué 80 personnes en 2 jours. Tenta d'argumenter Natasha.

Thor avait envie de dire que son frère et lui avaient tué bien plus dans d'autres mondes mais il sentait que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Après tout, ce peuple n'avait pas connu de guerres supérieurs. Si Asgard était resté l'un des mondes dominants, ce n'était pas en jouant la carte du pacifisme. Ce n'était pas non plus pour rien que chaque enfant d'Asgard rêvent de batailles et de combats glorieux plutôt que de rêver d'un endroit paisible pour vivre.

Mais tout cela ne pouvait être expliquer en quelques secondes voire minutes à un peuple qui ne s'est jamais battu contre d'autres races pour garder leur monde d'une domination extraterrestre. Aussi, il préféra dire:

-Il a été adopté.

Aucun des membres de cette équipe ne contre-argumenta. Probablement parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait lancer un débat se finissant en duel avec le puissant Thor. Y avait-il même un système de duel d'honneur dans ce monde?

-Je crois que c'est un problème technique. L'iridium… A quoi va leur servir l'iridium ? Reprit Bruce.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'était l'iridium, Thor ne pouvait lui répondre. Il s'attendait à ce que le docteur annonce une réponse soudaine à sa question, ou que l'une des personnes assises à cette table depuis le début de la discussion prennent la parole... Mais à la place, il entendit la réponse de la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici:

-C'est un agent stabilisateur… Déclara la voix de Tyr alors que Thor se figea en se tournant vers lui.

* * *

**POV THOR ODINSON**

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait vu Tyr mourir dans les bras de son frère. Il avait assisté à ces funérailles et l'avait pleurer. Il avait vu sa dépouille brûler. Par la barbe d'Odin, c'était même son frère qui avait tiré la flèche enflammé pour incendier son cadavre comme il se doit. Non, il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant devant lui se tenait un Tyr bien vivant en train de discuter avec le fils de Coul comme si de rien n'était. Il était vêtu étrangement aussi et personne ne semblait s'interroger sur sa présence comme Thor, un peu comme s'il ne le voyait tout simplement pas.

-ça veut dire que le portail n'implosera pas comme il l'a fait au SHIELD. Continua Tyr avant de s'approcher de lui.

Cela devait être une hallucination. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Peut-être que Loki jouait avec sa cervelle en ce moment pour lui rappeler une dernière fois l'un de ces échecs les plus cuisants. Il ne pensait pas que son frère soit allé jusqu'à profaner la mémoire de son amant ainsi mais qui était-il pour...

-A charge de revanche « point Break », tu dépotes mon grand. Dit l'hallucination en lui donnant une petite tape sur son torse.

Par Odin, il avait senti le coup. Ce n'était pas une forme de piège mental qu'avait conçu Loki pour qu'il perde la raison. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était réel et bien solide. C'est alors qu'il enregistra les paroles de Tyr. Il l'avait combattu récemment? Mais la seule personne qu'il avait combattu jusqu'alors depuis son arrivé dans ce monde était le capitaine et l'homme de fer... A moins que l'homme de fer ne soit en fait Tyr? On lui avait pourtant dit que c'était un dénommé "Tony Stark" qui était dans l'armure.

-Sans compter que ce nouveau portail s'ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que Loki le souhaitera.

L'individu utilisa des termes que même Thor ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce "Galaga" ou même le rapport avec la discussion sur le portail mais Tyr avait toujours eu un esprit rapide et difficile à suivre par moment.

-Comment Fury arrive à voir ça ? Demanda-t-il en observant les écrans en se cachant un œil avec sa main droite.

-Il se tourne. Répondit une employé.

-ça doit être épuisant. Déclara Iron man en pivotant.

Il était étrange de voir Tyr avec ces deux mains intacts aussi. Le prince et futur roi d'Asgard se rappelait mieux de l'époque où il lui manquait sa dextre que celle où il la possédait encore. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris non plus comment un Asgardien comme Tyr pouvait ne pas tenir la moindre rancune envers son neveu, Fenrir. Mais peu importe... La vraie question était de savoir si cet homme était réellement Tyr ou juste une sorte de jumeau Midgardien. Le fait que l'individu possédait deux mains plutôt qu'une aurait fait pencher la balance de Thor plus facilement vers la deuxième proposition. De plus, tout le monde ici semblait le connaître mais si Tyr était arrivé sur Midgard, cela pourrait être normal. Thor était vraiment confus à présent. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cet homme.

-Quand au reste des matériaux l'agent Barton peut se les procurer très facilement… Continua-t-il inconscient des émotions et des pensées qu'il provoquait chez Thor. Le seul composant majeur manquant est une alimentation électrique à haute densité énergitique… Suffisante pour exciter le cube.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous un expert en astrophysique thermonucléaire? Lui demanda la même employé que tout à l'heure.

-Hier soir.

* * *

_Flash-back début_

* * *

_-Et depuis quand êtes-vous un maître en théorie magique relative? Demanda l'un des serviteurs personnel de Thor en écoutant son frère et Tyr discuter._

_-Hier soir. Choisit de répondre Tyr tout en observant Loki qui étudiait attentivement le visage de Tyr à la recherche de toute forme de mensonge._

_-Personne ne peut étudier aussi vite un sujet dans lequel il est profane. Déclara calmement son frère alors que Thor ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point._

_-Hé bien, vous n'êtes pas le grand et magnifique "Tyr Hymirson". De sorte que c'est normal que vous pensiez cela._

_A partir de là, L'hydromel coula à flot et son frère ainsi que son ami Tyr choisirent de diminuer leur consommation en faveur de découvrir jusqu'où s'étendait la culture de Tyr au sujet dont il se prétendait maître._

* * *

_Flash-back fin_

* * *

Thor sortit complètement de la rémanence de cette mémoire en particulier et de sa stupeur général. Bon sang, cet homme était réellement Tyr. Il entendit à peine la discussion que celui-ci avait avec Bruce Banner. Il fallait qu'il sache comment il était encore en vie. Pourquoi il les avait laissé. Pourquoi il se faisait passer pour un midgardien alors qu'il était un fier Ase d'Asgard. Mais surtout, il fallait qu'il aille parler à son frère!

Rapidement, le dieu du tonnerre se rapprocha de Tyr. Celui-ci ainsi que les différents membres de l'équipe le regardèrent bizarrement. Thor, quand à lui, ne savait même pas comment commencer une fois qu'il fut devant l'homme qui était censé être mort à cause de son erreur de jugement.

-Tyr? Choisit-il de dire simplement pour démarrer.

* * *

**POV TONY STARK**

-Tyr? Lui demanda le dieu en plein milieu d'une discussion où il était en train de parler de son admiration pour la thèse du docteur ainsi que sa manière de se transformer en monstre vert.

-Ok PointBreack, je ne parle pas Asgardien sans vouloir te vexer. Donc, si tu me poses une question, pourrais-tu le faire dans la langue commune de ce monde s'il te plait?

Le dieu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-Je... Tyr n'est pas un mot dans ma langue. C'est un nom. C'est ton nom... Dit le dieu un peu confus qui semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

-Cool! Donc "Tony" en Asgardien, c'est "Tyr"? Lui répondit Tony en notant qu'il allait falloir s'en souvenir plus tard.

-Non, c'est ton nom. "Tyr Hymirson". Il est inutile de faire semblant. Je sais que c'est toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tant fait souffrir mon frère mais je...

A partir de là, Tony décida d'arrêter d'écouter correctement le dieu qui partait dans de grande explication de bataille épique qui rappellerait plus un comics qu'autre chose. Il était évident que ce grand gars le confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après plusieurs minutes, Tony remarqua que le dieu du tonnerre à qui il avait failli mettre une raclée sans l'intervention du captain s'était arrêté de parler et attendait une sorte de réponse de sa part sur des événements qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu.

-Excuse-moi PointBreack mais tu dois me confondre avec un de tes potes. Donc, je suppose qu'on va devoir reprendre les présentations comme si on ne s'était pas bastonné plus tôt. "Salut, je suis Tony Stark" et vous le viking blondinet?

Apparemment, c'était la mauvaise réponse car immédiatement Thor lui bondit dessus le claqua au sol en plaçant l'une des ces mains immenses contre sa gorge.

-Cesse tes jeux aussitôt Tyr! Je sais très bien que c'est toi!

D'accord, apparemment, Loki n'était pas le seul qui semblait mentalement atteint. Tony espérait vivement que cela n'était pas une sorte d'héritage Asgardien plutôt que familial sinon leur espèce était condamné. Le gars semblait assez sûr de lui et ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il allait arrêter de l'étrangler. En ce moment, l'inventeur aimerait beaucoup savoir respirer ou au moins, avoir un gadget pour retirer cette mimine de sa trachée.

[-La prochaine fois, je vais créer quelque chose pour être continuellement armé dans cette situation.] Pensa Tony.

-Thor, veuillez lâcher monsieur Stark immédiatement. Entendit l'homme étranglé.

Il était tellement bien coincé par la force pure de la main de Thor malgré ces coups de pieds divers dans cet "a priori" allié qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête. Heureusement, son manque de respiration n'avait pas encore atteint son cerveau et lui permettait de comprendre que cette voix agréablement dure était celle de Nick Fury. Cela voulait dire que le raclement des chaises devaient être le reste de cette équipe ainsi qu'une partie des agents se levant au cas où il devait intervenir. Très aimable à eux...

Malheureusement, le message ne passait pas dans la tête du blond car il continuait d'étouffer à petit feu Tony. Il avait envie de crier que c'était un malade complètement givré qui le tenait dans une cale étranglante mais il ne voulait pas gaspiller son souffle. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il sentit une immense faiblesse dans son corps et il dut arrêter de bouger alors qu'il sentit sa vision devenir de plus en plus flou. Le dieu du tonnerre continua à le regarder avec ces yeux bleus céruléens stupides. Oh dieu! Ce qu'il avait envie de les crever en ce moment!

A une ou deux secondes de la perte de conscience totale, Tony entendit un coup de feu. Le dieu lâcha son cou et l'inventeur en profita pour prendre de longues inspirations alors que plusieurs agents l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le insèrent du sol pour l'écarter de la menace blonde qui se battait contre des tirs de fléchettes sédatifs multiples.

Au final, le dieu s'écroula à cause des produits chimiques après avoir assommé pas moins de 15 agents, blessé Natasha, reçu 7 coups de bouclier du captain et détruit au moins une vingtaines d'ordinateurs et reçu 37 fléchettes dans le dos. Tony prit cela en compte si jamais il devait recréer une dose en laboratoire pour assommer lui ou son frère. Et il était sûr de le faire après que cette masse de muscle ait tenté de le tuer.

-Vous croyez qu'il était manipulé par Loki? Demanda Steve en observant le dieu dormir.

-C'est une possibilité. Déclara Natasha. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Tony?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui avec une attention soutenue et l'inventeur aurait pu jurer voir une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux de Nick. Cela le fit frissonner.

-Hé bien, je sais pas trop pourquoi il était persuadé que j'étais un dénommé "Tyr" mais envoûtement ou pas, je crois qu'il serait plus sûr pour moins que j'évite le grand gars là par terre. Contrairement à tous le monde ici, j'ai une vie productive, agréable, géniale et je voudrais la garder, merci beaucoup.

-Je crois que Stark a raison, si on se concentre trop sur cet événement, on pourrait perdre de vue l'objectif. Si c'est le jeu de Loki, on est en train d'y sauter à pied joint. Si cela ne l'est pas mais un épisode de folie passagère du dieu ici présent, on perds notre temps inutilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit trouver le cube. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

-Enfin quelqu'un avec qui communiquer! Cria Stark du mieux qu'il pu avec une gorge en miette. Docteur, si on allait jouer? Dit-il en donnant un coup d'œil évident vers la porte.

Sans attendre, Bruce comprit le message et lui dit presque immédiatement:

-Avec plaisir monsieur Stark.


	3. Le nom est « Tony »

**POV TONY STARK**

Si Tony avait un jour été sûr qu'il aurait pu malencontreusement vexer une forme d'entité supérieure par son athéisme, c'était bien aujourd'hui.

Non seulement, le SHIELD avait eu l'audace de le mettre sur une équipe avec ni plus ni moins que : monsieur parfait, un scientifique trop calme, une assassin aussi froide et inflexible que Pepper lors de son jour de paye et surtout, un dieu du tonnerre un tantinet violent et complètement barje. Mais en plus, il se retrouvait maintenant bloqué dans un interrogatoire avec l'espion avec un grand « E » en personne qui sonnait plus comme une réprimande qu'un vrai interrogatoire. Il se pourrait même que ledit espion avait oublié qui était vraiment la victime en cours de route…

Oui, s'il avait su, il aurait immédiatement envoyé un ballotin de chocolat à cette entité. Puisque de toute façon, tout le monde aime recevoir un ballotin de chocolat.

-Stark ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins ? Le réprimanda aussitôt Fury.

-Non, je crois que j'ai arrêté à partir du moment où vous m'avez emmené hors du labo en me disant : « Stark, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé». Au passage, vous n'auriez pas du whisky sur ce navire ? Je tuerai pour un verre d'alcool bien glacé pour ma pauvre gorge. Répondit sincèrement Stark en se frottant encore une fois sa gorge.

-Stark, ceci est d'une importance capitale ! Nous avons déjà un dieu vengeur sur les bras. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en avoir un second sous les bras !

-Un peu ironique vous ne trouvez pas ? Etant donné le nom de cette prétendue équipe…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir dans cette prétendue équipe de bras-cassé ? I peine quelques heures il aurait adoré en faire partie. En fait, il avait même été déçu la première fois qu'il l'avait refusé et maintenant, l'enthousiasme de rejoindre le projet Avengers s'était complètement évaporé.

Mais qui à sa place voudrait travailler avec quelqu'un qui avait cherché à le tuer ? Et plus que tout, qui voudrait travailler avec une équipe dysfonctionnels comme la leur qui avait prouvé leur attachement si vivace encore deux heures plus tôt ?

* * *

**POV TONY STARK – 2 HEURES PLUS TÔT**

-Alors, Tyr hein ? Lui dit Bruce avec un ton jovial.

-Si je dois être complètement honnête. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi le grand gars parlait. Qu'indique le scan ? Demanda Tony tout en continuant de travailler sur le programme.

-Le rayonnement gamma correspond parfaitement à celui de Selvig. Cela prendra des semaines à analyser. Vous savez que Tyr est censé être un Ase ?

Il aimerait vraiment mettre cette histoire derrière lui. Pour être parfaitement honnête quelque chose lui disait que creuser cette histoire ne lui apporterait que des mauvaises choses. C'était comme si son instinct lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Or, Tony avait toujours écouté ces instincts alors pourquoi Bruce ne cessait de revenir à la charge avec ça ? Ne méritait-il pas une pause ? L'autre scientifique ne pouvait-il pas simplement ignorer l'évènement plus tôt ?

-J'avais cru comprendre vu comment le blondinet a voulu m'écrabouiller la gorge. Je crois qu'on va accélérer la procédure via le réseau plutôt que le serveur central.

-Excellente idée. Je peux vous poser une question ?

Les questions sont dangereuses. Elles peuvent apporter des réponses qui en amènent d'autres. Elles forment des cercles vicieux qui apportent la connaissance et l'évolution mais peuvent aussi facilement apporter la déchéance.

Cependant, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être mauvais pour l'instant surtout après le petit rappel à Bruce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

-Ouvrez le feu.

Après tout, rien ne lui obligeait de répondre. Au pire, il pourrait simplement l'ignorer.

-Est-ce que cela vous travaille ? Personnellement, j'aurais été à votre place, cela me perturberait au point que je me poserais des questions.

-Cela me travaille, ça et d'autres choses. Mais vous savez déjà de quoi je veux parler.

-Le projet énergie du SHIELD ? Demanda Bruce Banner.

-Le projet énergie du SHIELD en effet. Acquiesça Tony.

Rapidement, il régla les derniers paramètres avant de s'approcher de Banner. Comment ce type pouvait même gérer le Hulk ? Il devait avoir des nerfs d'acier pour contenir un tel monstre à l'intérieur de lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Tony décida de faire une petite expérience de son self-control avec un objet un peu pointu.

-Aïe ! Réagit aussitôt Bruce alors que Tony se penchait pour mieux observer son visage.

Non, il n'y avait rien sur son visage ou dans ces yeux qui pourrait indiquer une quelconque métamorphose à venir. Ce Bruce Banner était vraiment quelque chose. Par pure curiosité, Tony se demanda brièvement jusqu'à quel point ce scientifique pouvait être poussé avant de finalement craqué.

-Hé ! Vous êtes dingues ? Dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Evidemment, cela devait être la voix du héro fétiche de son père. Celui auquel il avait été comparé depuis des années par son père. Le surhomme parfait selon Howard Stark en personne. La seule personne qui était toujours mise en priorité dans les discussions avec Howard lorsqu'il parlait des meilleurs moments de sa vie : Steve Rodgers, alias Capitaine America

-Le jury délibère. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Dit Stark en essayant de rester jovial alors qu'une forme d'amertume commençait à poindre sans son accord.

-Je viens vérifier que votre présence ne menace pas le reste de l'équipage de ce navire. Excusez le docteur. Déclara le capitaine sans quitter Tony des yeux.

Le génie fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard noir que lui envoyait le capitaine. Ce n'était pas juste ! C'était lui qui devrait lancer ce regard si particulier au capitaine. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait été ignoré par son père en faveur du soldat.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Depuis le temps, je sais gérer ce genre de piqûre. Après tout, je ne serai pas à bord sinon… Dit Bruce encore perdu dans ces analyses.

-Là, vous voyez, il va bien ! Equipage sauvé ! Mission accomplie ! Vous pouvez repartir en emportant cet air rabat-joie avec vous ! Dit Tony en faisant des grands gestes vers la porte de sortie.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'idole de son père plus que nécessaire. Le simple fait de se tenir presque seul avec lui dans cette pièce avec CE regard fixé sur lui l'agaçait déjà au plus haut point. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter sur Captain America. Tony n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus mais au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait et de sa posture, il savait qu'il était déjà condamné aux yeux du militaire.

Visiblement, le capitaine était loin d'être aussi intelligent qu'Howard l'avait supposé car il ignorait clairement les gestes de Tony Stark pour s'avancer plus vers lui afin de poser la question que Tony avait le moins envie d'entendre en ce moment :

-C'est quoi cette histoire de « Tyr Hymirson » ?

Il ne serait que le 17ième à lui poser la question aujourd'hui et il commençait tout doucement à en avoir vraiment marre.

-Aucune idée, on ne me l'a jamais raconté. Si jamais vous en avez le récit, passer me voir, j'adorais savoir pourquoi on m'a si négligemment étranglé.

-Vous ne réagissez pas comme quelqu'un qui a failli mourir sans savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Déclara Steve avec un ton accusatoire dans sa voix.

Bien sûr le capitaine ne savait absolument rien de lui mais il savait, bien entendu, toutes ces réactions. Oh et aussi le fait que Tony mentait même s'il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Quelle bonne blague ! Non mais pour qui se prenait ce gars ?!

-Juste pour la petite information, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis au bord de la mort capitaine. Et étant donner qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se préoccuper de ce petit détail avec le problème Loki en vue, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en inquiéterais.

Parce que oui, il avait un problème planétaire à s'occuper ! Et avec toutes les analyses et les possibles suites des plans du dieu nordique maléfique, Tony n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'inquiéter des délires de l'ase blondinet. Mais apparemment, tout l'équipage semblait penser le contraire. Parfois, il détestait sa vie.

-Un dieu nordique, qui ne cherche que notre bien, veut vous tuer et cela vous parait normal de ne pas s'inquiéter ? Dit le capitaine incrédule en haussant un sourcil.

Maintenant, il savait de qui son père avait développé ce tic. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Peu importe, ce tic amenait toujours de mauvais souvenirs quelques soient la personne qui le faisait.

-Ne jamais courir après deux lièvres en même temps, il pourrait bien vous échappez sinon.

-Assurez-vous de ne pas devenir une menace pour ce vaisseau. Suivez les ordres et ne faites pas de problème.

D'accord, le playboy ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre héro mais là, il dépassait vraiment les bornes en le cherchant ainsi.

-Suivre, c'est pas trop mon style. Répliqua-t-il avec l'intention de le contrarier.

-Et c'est si important que ça le style ?

-Quel personne ici présente, a) porte un costumes moulant flashy et b) qui sert pas à grand-chose ? Continua Stark sur sa lancée.

Tony s'attendait à beaucoup de chose du célèbre capitaine America. Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante, une ignorance totale à sa remarque, un ordre répété de manière militaire et il s'attendait même à le voir sortir du laboratoire dans une fureur froide. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu indiquer une telle perte rapide de contrôle.

Un instant, Stark était debout en attendant la réaction de l'homme du passé et l'instant d'après, il était maintenu, en l'air, contre un mur au niveau de la gorge par la force surhumaine du capitaine.

Oui, un système de défense personnel serait vraiment utile à créer.

-On se calme ! Steve, poser Stark à terre. Dit Bruce avec une voix ferme tout en essayant vainement de séparer les deux hommes.

Le capitaine n'écoutait même pas le scientifique et se contenta de le dévisager comme s'il hésitait à le laisser là suspendu par ces mains ou s'il valait mieux le lâcher et en rester là. Après un moment, le « héro » prit une décision et relâcha son emprise en faisant glisser Stark au sol. Puis, avec une voix qui trahissait des années de discipline, il eut le culot de lui dire :

-Si jamais vous devenez une menace ou si vous tentez la moindre chose pour compromettre cette mission, je vais personnellement m'occuper de vous Stark, armure ou pas.

Puis, il tourna les talons et se dirigea, comme si de rien n'était, à l'extérieur de la salle.

-Ravi de le savoir maintenant pourrais-je continuer de travailler ou allez-vous aussi tenter de m'étrangler ? Dit-il alors que Bruce lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le capitaine ne répondit rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu mais avec sa super audition, Tony en doutait sincèrement. A son avis pas si humble, il devait avoir un dilemme de conscience, ou du moins, Tony l'espérait. Seigneur, sa pauvre gorge !

-Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Lui demanda Bruce en retournant à ces analyses.

-Aucune idée mais je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre que des gens m'attaquent sans raison. Grommela Stark avant de retourner lui aussi à ces analyses.

* * *

**POV TONY STARK – RETOUR AU PRESENT**

Oui, qui voudrait travailler dans ces conditions ? Peut-être que le côté de Loki était techniquement celui des méchants mais si on ne chercherait pas à le tuer et s'il ne risquait pas de détruire tout ce que Tony tient à cœur, il l'aurait déjà rejoint sans hésiter.

-Stark ! Arrêter votre cirque. Soyez sérieux pour une fois dans votre vie et répondez moi ou je vous jure que je vous colle aux arrêts !

-Ah parce qu'on ne met pas le dieu du tonnerre en détention lui ? Content de voir où sont vos priorités Nick !

-Pourquoi Thor vous a-t-il attaqué ? Répéta Nick Fury une fois de plus.

Il lui posait la question comme s'il s'attendait sincèrement à ce que Tony ait eu une épiphanie entre temps. Tony n'aurait sérieusement jamais pris Nicky pour un croyant ferme à l'illumination soudaine. A moins que ce ne soit juste le besoin de contrôle absolu ainsi que sa paranoïa qui pousse Fury à penser que Tony connait la réponse mais ne souhaitait pas le dire au chef du SHIELD.

En attendant, toutes ces spéculations ne changeaient absolument pas le fait que Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle le viking l'avait attaqué une seconde fois et sans raison valable cette fois-si ! Non pas qu'il en avait une dans cette forêt quand il lui avait piqué son prisonnier… Mais au moins, le viking en avait eu une.

-Pour la 38ième fois et oui, j'ai compté, je ne sais pas pourquoi blondie m'a attaqué ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je meurs d'envie pour un verre, que j'ai ma gorge en miette et qu'en plus, la moitié des agents de ce vaisseau veulent savoir pourquoi il m'a attaqué alors qu'étonnamment, je ne sais pas moi-même. Alors bordel ! Fermez-là une fois dans votre vie Fury et laissez moi tranquille !

-Très bien, je vais vous poser une autre question alors Stark, de votre point de vue totalement loufoque, pourquoi Thor, un dieu à priori de notre côté, vous a-t-il attaqué ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Parce que je lui ai mis une dérouillée et que je l'ai peut-être frappé trop fort visiblement ? Parce qu'il était contrôlé mentalement ? Parce qu'il est de mèche avec son frère ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

[-Et où est mon verre de Whisky ?] Pensa Tony avec une mauvaise humeur de plus en plus palpable.

-Vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à savoir des choses que vous ne devriez pas malgré nos meilleurs efforts alors je vous le demande une dernière fois : Répondez à la question.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne sortira jamais de là s'il ne dévoilait pas quelque chose à Fury pour l'apaiser, il se mit à déclarer les évidences qui ressortaient clairement de cette conversation pour n'importe quel idiot qui avait assisté à la conversation ou, au moins, regarder les enregistrements vidéo des caméras.

-Lorsqu'il m'a attaqué, il m'a appelé « Tyr Hymirson ». Je crois qu'il m'a confondu avec un Asgardien. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'avoir fait souffrir son frère… Pourtant, il avait l'air un brin amical donc je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un ami à lui ou à Loki. Mais vous savez déjà cela d'après vos bandes d'enregistrements je crois. Dit-il avec un ton résigné, bien loin d'être aussi joyeux que tout à l'heure.

-En effet mais un second regard aide toujours à éclaircir les choses. De plus, je ne veux pas que le reste de l'équipe soit déconcentré de leur priorité. Maintenant, vous devez savoir que Coulson et moi-même avons eu une discussion avec Thor sur le pont peu avant de venir.

-Super, donc la brute est réveillée et se balade librement dans le vaisseau. Il pourrait absolument me rompre le cou à tout moment, magnifique !

-Il nous a promis que ce qu'il vous a fait ne se reproduirait pas.

Donc, la paranoïa, ça marchait sur un pauvre ingénieur révolutionnaire mais pas sur un dieu Nordique qui était le frère du bad gars enfermé plus bas et qui était actuellement l'ennemi public numéro 1. Le sens des priorités des gens sur ce navire était affligeant.

-Comme c'est rassurant ! Grommela Tony en se frottant vigoureusement le visage dans l'espoir que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller chez lui après avoir bu trop d'alcool pour fêter la fin du projet d'énergie auto généré de la tour Stark.

-Stark… Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester top-secret. Je ne veux pas que la moindre information que je vais vous divulguer ici soit répéter ou communiquer et ce, peu importe la manière employée, suis-je clair ?

Et revoilà la paranoïa de Fury qui reprenait le dessus. Tony avait furieusement envie de rétorquer que de toute façon, il n'écouterait pas Fury car il était, d'un point de vue technique, uniquement un consultant sur cette affaire mais il savait que cela se traduirait par plus de disputes et donc, plus de temps passé ici. Aussi, pour une fois, le milliardaire ferma sa grande bouche et attendit patiemment la suite du message en espérant que cela valait la peine.

-Bien, selon notre mythologie, Tyr était un dieu manchot. Il est le dieu du ciel, de la guerre juste, de la stratégie et il est également connu pour être le dieu des serments, des procédures et du droit.

-Génial, un dieu avocat en sommes. Vous n'auriez pas son numéro que je puisse l'appeler ? Comme ça, je pourrais facturer Blondie pour coup et blessure à la mode Asgardienne. Au passage, j'adore ce petit air sérieux que vous avez lorsque vous donnez un cours de mythologie, si si, je vous assure…

Loin de se laisser dérider par la remarque, Fury continua son monologue comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-Cependant, selon les dires de Thor, Tyr était un ami très proche de Loki. Il serait mort durant une bataille mené par Thor, il y a des années de cela. Maintenant, la vraie question que je me pose, c'est : pourquoi Thor croirait que vous êtes Tyr alors qu'il sait parfaitement que celui-ci est mort depuis des centaines d'années ? Des idées ?

-La drogue est un fléau de la société. Vous avez fait passer récemment un test à blondie ?

-Des idées pertinentes ?

-Beaucoup trop mais aucune en rapport avec la situation malheureusement. Je peux aller me chercher un verre d'alcool sur ce bled volant maintenant ? Ou bien, vous voulez quelque chose d'autres ?

Parce que Fury voulait toujours quelque chose d'autre. Il voulait une équipe fonctionnelle de super héro, il voulait le contrôle absolu sur tout, il voulait protéger la terre, il voulait du résultat… La vraie question aurait dû être s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose d'autre.

-Je veux que vous visitiez Loki. Dit-il en le regardant attentivement

Finalement, il comprenait enfin pourquoi une pauvre âme bureaucratique sur ce vaisseau n'avait pas voulu lui offrir un verre pour sa gorge. Il aurait pu mourir étouffer par le liquide du verre après une telle demande après tout. Peut-être qu'on ne le voulait pas mort après tout. Enfin, façon de parler…

-Je vais reformulez alors : « Nick, vous voulez quelque chose d'autre que de m'envoyer face à un autre dieu qui pourrait me tuer en moins d'une seconde et sans remord celui-là ? »

Non pas qu'il était sûr en premier lieu que blondie avait de réel remord mais il savait déjà que les probabilités que le bon gars en avait, étaient déjà meilleures que celles du psychopathe emprisonné.

-J'ai besoin d'information Stark. Nos interrogateurs n'ont jusqu'alors rien obtenu de Loki. Cependant, au vu de la réaction extrême de Thor, il se pourrait que Loki réagisse différemment et soit plus enclin à parler.

-Ou à me tuer. Lui rappela poliment Tony toujours aussi prévenant de sa propre santé.

-Il est enfermé. Dit Fury avec un ton ferme.

[-Comme si ça changeait quelque chose en ce moment] Se moqua intérieurement Anthony Stark.

-Si vous croyez qu'il va le rester, vous êtes idiots.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea aussitôt le directeur du SHIELD.

Et dire qu'Iron man avait réellement cru qu'il avait compris. Peut-être que l'éclat avec Blondie les avait empêché d'y repenser plus que nécessaire ? A moins bien sûr que le directeur ne souhaite une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà… Stark se rendit soudainement compte qu'il détestait travailler avec des espions et des manipulateurs.

-L'Allemagne, il aurait pu s'échapper avec ces abracadabra à n'importe quel moment mais il ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi ? Parce que rester ici l'avantage. Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est pourquoi Loki pense qu'il a l'avantage en restant dans sa prison sur-mesure.

-Je veux que vous alliez le voir. Insista l'Espion avec un ton qui faisait grimacer Tony.

-Non. Je ne rentre ni dans son jeu, ni dans le vôtre. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous le comprenez. Vous savez comment il fonctionne. Vous êtes peut-être même le seul qui peut comprendre et en ce moment, la meilleure chose que nous ayons besoin, c'est la compréhension.

Maintenant, Nicky flattait son égo. Si Tony ne savait pas le borgne mieux, il aurait réellement pu croire qu'il était désespéré. Mais était qui il était, il savait que le SHIELD avait des dizaines d'agents qui n'attendaient que le feu vert de Fury pour aller torturer le prisonnier à la recherche d'une vague information quelconque. Alors pourquoi est-ce que…

Brusquement, Tony se rendit compte de la raison cachée qui accompagnait une telle insistance. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

-Qui avez-vous envoyé ? Demanda lentement Tony en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop intrigué.

-Pardon ? Répliqua aussitôt Nick en lui jetant un regard glacial.

-La dernière personne doit être extrêmement habile pour que vous soyez si désespéré pour me demander mon aide après un échec, alors, qui avez-vous envoyé ? Je pourrais pirater votre base mais je préfère l'entendre. Rien ne sera divulgué de toute manière, pas vrai ?

Il y eut une pause devant sa déclaration. L'espion tout comme le génie savait qu'il venait de marquer un point. La seule question non-dite qui restait entre eux était de savoir si Fury allait admettre cette victoire et répondre à la question ou allait ignorer cette victoire et nier le tout.

-L'agent Romanoff a été envoyée. Elle n'a rien pu en tirer si ce n'est que le docteur Banner devrait être maintenu à l'écart pendant ces recherches, ce que nous avons fait immédiatement. Finit-il par choisir de déclarer.

La mention de la mise à l'écart de Bruce irrita un peu Tony. Alors, certes, le type se transformait en monstre géant vert quand il piquait une crise de colère. Toutefois, le milliardaire avait bien vu à quel point le type était en contrôle de ce côté de lui-même. Pourtant, cela ne semblait faire ni chaud, ni froid à cette organisation qui prenait la parole d'un agent sur celle de Banner au sujet de son contrôle. C'était toujours la même histoire. Ce que l'humain ne peut pas contrôler, il le met à l'écart et il l'enferme dans une boîte métaphorique ou réelle. Quand est-ce que le SHIELD comprendra qu'on ne peut pas enfermer ainsi les gens pour mieux les contrôler sans qu'il y ait un jour des représailles ?

-Connaissez-vous-même la notion de libre arbitre ? Dit Tony avec une pointe de mépris dans son ton.

-Stark, j'ai besoin de vos talents et de votre intelligence. Car si jamais, vous n'allez pas voir Loki, j'ai peur que des gens vont mourir.

Oui, il avait failli oublier la partie sauver le monde. Evidemment… La seule fichue raison pour laquelle il était dans cette équipe en premier lieu. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier entre toutes ces attaques sur sa personne, un interrogatoire en règle et tout le reste ?

-Donner-moi une heure et un verre d'alcool, du Whisky de préférence.

-Vous aurez le verre après être allé le voir. Prenez-le comme une sorte de garantie. Fut tout ce que dit Fury en quittant la pièce pour le laisser seul.

-Bien sûr et même pas un remerciement à l'avance. Evidemment. Murmura Tony désormais seul dans la pièce.

Peut-être qu'un ballotin de chocolat n'allait pas suffire. Peut-être que l'entité responsable des malheurs de Tony aimait les fleurs ?

* * *

**POV LOKI – 1 heure plus tard**

Loki aimait quand ces plans se déroulaient sans le moindre accroc. Et jusqu'à présent, tout c'était passé comme prévu. L'espionne russe allait envoyer le monstre à l'écart pour l'installer droit dans le lieu de tir parfait. Il pouvait déjà sentir poindre une merveilleuse dispute entre chacun des membres de cette équipe de prétendu héro. Et sous peu, l'agent Barton allait arriver et faire tomber cette forteresse volante.

Oui, tout se passait exactement comme prévu. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un second tour d'interrogatoire après le petit tour qu'il avait effectué avec l'agent Romanoff.

-Vous savez, je sais toujours quand on m'observe. Choisit de signaler Loki sans poser le moindre regard à la personne qui se cachait dans l'ombre de la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

Son plan se déroulait actuellement sans le moindre problème alors pourquoi ne pas avoir un peu de plaisir prudent avec son nouveau visiteur ? Un visiteur qui avait visiblement des réserves à prendre son invitation à se dévoiler pour discuter.

-Deux fois dans la même journée ? Je suppose que c'est le second tour de cette torture ennuyeuse avant de renvoyer le baume mais qui avons-nous là ? Qui se cache dans l'ombre ? Le taquina le dieu.

-En fait, d'ordinaire, je suis plutôt sous les feux des projecteurs, mais étant donné que votre frère a failli me tuer plus tôt en me dévissant la tête, je me suis dit que faire mon arrivé dramatique comme un bon vieux méchant de série B serait plus classe et sécuritaire. Vous avez aimé ? Dit une voix très reconnaissable avant qu'un visage familier ne sorte des ténèbres de la pièce.

Il aurait immédiatement pu croire à une farce mais personne ne connaissait la personne de l'autre côté du verre comme lui. Il reconnaitrait n'importe où ce sourire en coin forcé comme s'il ne voulait pas être là, ces yeux bruns où se cachaient malgré lui une étincelle de malice et d'ingéniosité jamais éteinte, ces cheveux bruns noisettes indomptables, cette posture toujours si décontractée mais qui cachait une certaine tension dans les épaules comme s'il se méfiait, cette appui plus prononcé sur le côté droit comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque à tout instant.

-Tyr ? Dit Loki très surpris en observant attentivement la dernière personne au monde qu'il pensait voir ici.

-En fait, c'est Tony, une erreur de prononciation sévère chez votre peuple, apparemment. Répliqua sans attendre son amant du passé.

Il y eut un instant de silence où les deux s'observèrent. Loki ne parvenait pas à croire après tout ce temps que son amant se tenait juste là devant lui, séparer par une mince couche de verre, comme si ne s'était passé des siècles plus tôt, comme si la bataille contre les Vanes, et la tragédie qui en découlait, n'était jamais arrivée.

En fait, en voyant son amant de retour d'entre les morts, on aurait presque dit que l'ase avait rêvé de ces évènements. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Tout le monde à Asgard se rappelait très clairement l'enterrement de leur maître stratège alors comment était-ce possible. Quel genre de magie était en train de se dérouler sous ces yeux ?

-Tu es vivant ? Le questionna Loki en essayant de retourner à son auto froid et calculateur.

-Hé bien, si je suis mort, je dois dire que je devrais immédiatement me plaindre chez St-Pierre parce que si c'est ça sa version du paradis, il va m'entendre.

Loki ne savait pas exactement qui était ce St-Pierre mais il supposait que cela devait venir de la culture midgardienne donc il ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin. En revanche, il avait au moins la réponse à sa question. Soit son amant était vivant, soit une forme de magie était à l'œuvre.

-Tu es vivant… Dit le faux ase en poussant son observation plus loin à la recherche d'une aberration quelconque qui pourrait infirmer son hypothèse initiale.

-Vous savez je vais finir par croire qu'il y a un problème neuronal sévère dans votre famille. Est-ce que je ressemble à un cadavre, un fantôme ou je-ne-sais-quel-autre-truc bizarre de chez vous ? Dit Tyr en se désignant lui-même avec ces deux mains. Deux mains, pas une. Un détail fatal qui brisa le cœur de Loki une fois de plus.

Loki en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas être vivant. De toute façon, s'il l'était, la conversation aurait déjà tournée d'une toute autre manière. Et comme il ne pouvait sentir aucune forme de magie émanant de la personne en face de lui, cela devait être un tour que sa propre magie ou son esprit lui jouait une fois de plus.

-Tu ne peux pas être là. Autant, je voudrais désespérément que tu sois là et que ce que tu viens de me dire soit la vérité… Tu n'es qu'une simple projection de mon esprit. Je pensais que ma magie avait arrêté de faire cela après 250 ans mais je me suis trompé.

[-Amèrement trompé] Ajouta mentalement Loki en étudiant sans vergogne l'apparition en face de lui en attendant un commentaire sarcastique de sa part.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Tyr ne rata jamais une occasion après tout.

-On a tous des problèmes de performance dans la vie.

Il y eut un autre silence où ni Tyr, ni lui ne parlèrent. Loki ne fit qu'observer la projection mentale de son amant. Il l'avait manqué terriblement et revoir ces traits une fois de plus était aussi douloureux que jouissif. Il y avait tant de détails qu'il avait oubliés et que sa magie se chargeait de lui rappeler… Un peu comme cette bizarrerie avec les lèvres qu'il avait quand il hésitait à briser le silence. Ou bien encore ce léger mouvement du cou associé à ce rétrécissement du regard quand il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quelque chose.

Amusé par ces réactions, le dieu brisa le silence et décida de jouer le jeu que son esprit lui imposait visiblement :

-Et que me vaut ta visite ? Sous quel faux motif ma magie et mon subconscient ont décidé de te matérialiser ?

Tyr semblait perplexe pendant une seconde mais il reprit bien vite contenance en répondant à la question :

-Moi ? Nicky m'a demandé de venir jouer avec vous dans l'espoir que dans un rare élan de clémence et de miséricorde mal placée, vous dévoiliez un pan de votre plan. Mais personnellement, je suis juste là pour obtenir un verre d'alcool. Il est étonnamment difficile de trouver une bouteille à bord.

Toujours ce ton amical comme autrefois. Même lorsqu'il était face à des ennemis, Tyr restait toujours amical comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les autres Ases n'avaient jamais compris qu'il faisait cela pour garder un semblant de diplomatie dans un monde de brute. Ni qu'être amical avec quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire que vous étiez son ami ou son allié. Et aujourd'hui, son esprit, comme sa magie, avait apparemment décidé que revoir Tyr jouant comme il le ferait avec un ennemi serait un rappel important. Pourquoi cela ?

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander que dès que tu trouves cette fameuse bouteille d'alcool, tu m'en proposes un verre par la suite ? Dit Loki facilement en essayant de comprendre l'angle de ce faux Tyr.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je l'empoisonne ?

Même pour lui-même, c'était presque un coup bas. Un tel rappel douloureux de ce qu'il s'était passé, de comment il était parti pour lui permettre de vivre. Cette blague qui avait duré des siècles entre eux. Une blague ironique devenue une tragédie sans nom à cause d'une simple flèche. C'était un véritable coup bas dans les règles de l'art.

-Ce serait plutôt ironique que je meurs à cause du poison surtout après ce qui t'est arrivé Tyr. Répliqua Loki en essayant de garder son sourire alors que les souvenirs de ce jour-là lui revenaient en tête.

-Pas de verre alors ? Tant pis. Hé bien, cela en fera plus pour moi par la suite. Répondit Tyr en haussant les épaules comme s'il n'était absolument pas perturber par sa propre déclaration.

Ou alors, il donnait l'air de ne pas être perturber. Parce que si c'était bien une projection mentale de Loki, Tyr aurait dû l'être. En ce moment, le dieu n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de secouer l'autre ase et de lui hurler dessus avant de l'embrasser de toutes ces forces. Mais ce Tyr n'était qu'une illusion. Au moindre contact, elle s'évanouirait dans l'air comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

C'est pourquoi, faute de mieux, Loki décida de continuer cette farce mentale grotesque entre eux.

-Tu m'offres un verre et je refuse alors que je suis un ennemi selon ce que mon esprit a décidé d'inventer, quelle est la prochaine étape déjà dans ta stratégie habituelle ? Appelez à mon humanité ?

-Je comptais plus vous menacer en fait. Sourit le stratège.

-Il aurait fallu ton épée pour ça. Souligna Loki en remarquant l'absence claire de l'arme fétiche de son amant.

Il avait toujours été très fier de son épée. Il avait, après tout, été l'un des seuls Ases qui avait mérité le titre de « maître des forges » auprès des nains après avoir pris la patience d'apprendre leur technique pour créer sa propre arme.

-On va dire que je l'ai oublié par fairplay. Après tout, vous n'avez pas non plus apporté votre gadget du destin dans votre cellule.

Comme si Tyr ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça…

-Toujours cette intimidation indirecte. Tu devrais te renouveler.

-Oh vous voudriez peut-être que j'amène le reste de l'équipe ? Vous voulez vraiment voir et je cite : Votre frère, une assassin qui va sûrement être ravi intérieurement de vous revoir, un Hulk un peu agacé par une surveillance intensive couplé à une mise à l'écart temporaire et un soldat un peu trop parfait pour un vieillard décrépit… Oh et le meilleur pour la fin : moi, bien sûr ! Parla Tyr avec un air menaçant qui trahissait une lueur d'amusement dans ces yeux bruns.

-Bien sûr… Sourit Loki.

-Alors, que répondez-vous à cela tête de bouc ? Toujours aussi indirecte comme menace ?

Ce surnom, par les nornes comme il l'avait manqué !

-Tu me manques. Dit alors Loki qui ne pouvait plus s'en tenir à ce petit jeu avec l'illusion.

-Je… Quoi ? Déclara Tyr surpris.

Loki ne voyait pas trop pourquoi l'autre ase semblait confus mais il continua malgré tout dans sa lancée avant qu'il ne lui manque le courage de se mettre en paix avec les souvenirs de Tyr une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu as beau être un produit de ma magie et de mon esprit, ma déclaration n'en reste pas moins vraie. Les choses n'ont plus jamais été les même sans toi… Que ce soit durant les festins, lorsque je pratiquais ma magie, lorsque j'étais avec les autres… Même avec Thor, après tout, c'est par sa faute que tu es mort. Mais le pire, cela doit être quand j'arrive à voir Fenrir en cachette. Tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais ? Même encore maintenant, il lui arrive de pleurer ou de devenir agressif pour te réclamer. Cela me brise vraiment le cœur de le laisser avec ces brutes épaisses. Et puis, il y a ces moments où je grimpe encore par principe l'une des statues de grand-père dans l'espoir que tu sois là comme quand on allait l'escalader pour observer le ciel nocturne rien que nous deux. Tu te rappelles ?

Tyr restait affreusement immobile. Il semblait également mal à l'aise. Loki s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais l'illusion ne dit rien. Peut-être parce que même Loki ne savait pas ce qu'aurait répondu Tyr dans une telle situation ? C'était fortement possible. Une minute s'écoula puis il reprit la parole en voyant que Tyr était trop surpris pour parler.

-Peu importe… Cela n'a plus aucune importance depuis que tu es mort.

Il s'attendait à ce que ces mots firent disparaitre l'illusion, ou au moins la faire parler, mais rien ne se produisit. Son amant mort restait là à l'observer comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Loki auparavant. Le dieu fripon attendit encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre une fois de plus la parole :

-Avant de t'en aller, tu pourrais me dire encore une fois les derniers mots que tu m'as dit ? Dit-il avec une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

-Je… Commença Tyr avant de se faire interrompre par un bruit violent d'explosion suivit secousse et d'un hurlement bestial horrible lointain.

-Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ?! Exigea de savoir son amant alors que son visage se contorsionna d'inquiétude, de froideur, d'alerte et de confusion à la fois.

Loki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Tyr voulait dire. L'illusion était un produit de son esprit et de sa magie après tout. Il devrait donc savoir exactement ce qui se passait.

-Une autre partie de mon plan, bien sûr : Faire tomber la forteresse volante prétendument ultra-sécurisée à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant.

Il y eut une violente secousse qui déséquilibra Tyr au point qu'il dû aller s'appuyer contre un mur. Une voix inconnue se fit alors entendre dans la pièce :

-Alerte, nous venons de perdre un réacteur, si nous en perdons encore un, nous allons tomber. Je répète, nous allons tomber.

Les deux individus de la prison purent alors entendre une autre explosion suivit de plusieurs bruits de tirs avant que la voix ne disparaisse dans un grésillement métallique étrange.

Loki se demandait vraiment par quelle magie les midgardiens avaient pu transmettre le message sans qu'il ne sente la moindre énergie magique. Il aurait vraiment dû interroger l'agent Barton plus sur cette « technologie ».

Soudain, Loki vit un Tyr frénétique qui faisait les cents pas en murmurant rapidement plusieurs informations à lui-même avant d'arriver à une conclusion :

-Extérieur et intérieur mais comment tu… Bruce… Tu vas réveiller le Hulk ! Lui cria-t-il dessus toujours sans toucher le verre.

La remarque fit froncer les sourcils de Loki.

-Mais tu devrais déjà le savoir alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Demanda-t-il brièvement en interrogeant véritablement l'illusion à ce sujet pour la première fois sans jouer à des petits jeux.

Sans quelle ne lui réponde, l'illusion de Tyr s'en alla vers la porte à toute vitesse en sortant un curieux appareil de sa poche et il parla dedans à toute vitesse :

-Allo ! Ici Tony, je suis en chemin pour empêcher cette épave de tomber du ciel. Captain, rejoignez moi immédiatement près du réacteur endommager sauf si vous souhaitez que nous faisions un crash test en direct live.

Et alors, Loki vit la chose la plus étonnant se produire : Tyr actionna l'interrupteur pour ouvrir la porte métallique et sortir de la pièce.

C'est alors que Loki comprit une chose avec horreur et bonheur à la fois: Tyr était vivant et il était surtout bien réel.

Après tout, il y avait toujours eu une chose qui distinguait toujours ces illusions des personnes réelles :

« Ces illusions ne peuvent jamais provoquer de contact avec le monde extérieur sans disparaitre. »

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires, avis, suggestions et idées éventuelles dans les commentaires s'il vous plait.


End file.
